


taste me taste me

by sylphh (icelandicc)



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: (the substance is blood n guts), Cannibalism, F/M, Substance Abuse, kissing ur gf with blood in ur mouth is the epitome of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/sylphh
Summary: “Do you… do you want some too, Steph?” Evan looked up at her, thin lipped and pale and drooling blood.





	taste me taste me

**Author's Note:**

> nnyaaah more cannibal au stuff cus im dumb and i love them. series iteration this time.

Stephanie stared. Evan was sitting cross-legged, almost casually, on the floor of the basement with a heap of unidentified gore in front of him. He was holding a strip of meat, dripping blood from his hands and face. He licked his lips apprehensively.

“Hey Steph!” He smiled cheerily. His voice sounded kind, but his teeth were stained pink.

“Evan what are you  _ doing _ ?” She didn't sound particularly aghast, just curious.

“He was already dead Stephie. Not much I could do for him, but it would be a waste to just leave him around wouldn't it?” Evan tilted his head and laughed a little cynically.

“Especially not when he sm...smelled so…” his eyes glazed over.

Stephanie whistled and Evan’s head shot up, he sloppily wiped the drool from his chin and grinned sheepishly.

“So…. you ate him. Is what you're telling me. You found a dead body and your first thought was to eat it.” Steph deadpanned.

Evan’s expression was comical.

“Well- well I  _ mean _ -” he wiped his mouth again. He was wearing that stupid plaid jacket that was ripped to hell and had, Steph noted, at  _ one point  _ been blue. Blood and drool dripped steadily down his face. He looked like a big dumb dog who'd been caught drinking from the toilet bowl, only that toilet bowl was like, some fuckin guy he found on the streets or wherever the hell.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. Evan haphazardly shoved the last bit of meat from his hands into his mouth, sharp teeth tearing through it with little difficulty. Steph had never seen a man ascend to heaven but she was pretty sure it wouldn't look dissimilar to how Evan looked chewing wetly on his midnight snack. He looked like a druggie.

“Do you… do you want some too, Steph?” Evan looked up at her, thin lipped and pale and drooling blood.

“I…” she started. She… wasn't prepared to answer this kind of question. This wasn't the first time she'd caught Evan in the act of indulging in what seemed to be his newest (most dangerous) addiction, but it was the first time he extended the invitation for her to join in. She would admit that he made it look good, really good. He always looked good covered in blood, but there was some taboo charm to it not being his own.

She swallowed thickly.

“Kiss me,”

Evan blinked, than grinned with too many teeth and shuffled towards her. She knelt down and suddenly her face was in Evan’s hands and he was stroking blood trails across her face. Up close he stank of blood and something a little more heady. He smiled again and pressed his lips to hers, cupping the base of her skull tenderly. Steph pushed back with the same fervor, opening her mouth to taste the blood on his lips. It was sweet and metallic, like watered down honey. She licked his lips hungrily and smiled when she heard him whine a little at the motion.

“What's the word girl?” Evan muttered against her mouth without opening his eyes. Steph kept licking and hummed, feeling him shiver at the vibration.

“Not bad,” she returned “not when you consider I'm tasting a dead man off your tongue.”

Evan huffed out a laugh.

“It's like liquid gold, ambrosia, nectar of the gods.”

“Are you sure you're not over exaggerating even a little,” Stephanie laughed. Evan stuck out his tongue at her.

“Not at all,” he shot back. “I mean, you've tasted the stuff! It's top shelf!” Steph rolled her eyes.

“Mm I wish you weren't so damn easy to love, Ev.” Stephanie threaded her hands in Evan's hair and worked out the tangles. Evan snickered and kissed her on the nose.

“I'm gonna marry you someday,” he said, easy as anything. Stephanie stilled, tears welling in her eyes.

“So you can bring home dead people like a cat brings back birds?” She joked over the tears spilling down her face.

“Only if you let me.” Evan grinned so big Steph could see all his teeth, knife sharp, beautiful.  _ He  _ was beautiful.

“I'll see what I can do.”


End file.
